Many systems are available for securing and locking relatively moveable, cooperating entryway members, such as a pair of swinging gates, a pair of door members which slide toward and away, a post and an associated swinging gate or fence section, etc. Typically such systems provide a lock on one side of the pair of cooperating entryway members, such as on the ingress side.
In many situations, once the lock has been released on the ingress side and the user has passed through, such as to the egress side, it is no longer possible to use the lock on the ingress side to again make secure the pair of members against unauthorized entry from the ingress side. Further, if the lock on the ingress side is made secure, unless special structures, such as pass through latches are positioned on the egress side, it is not possible to gain access to the lock on the ingress side.
It would be desirable to provide an integrated two-way locking system for the confronting free edges of a pair of entryway members, which system permits both ingress from the ingress side of the member pair and egress from the egress side of the member pair, which permits access from each side separately, and where the locking system includes independently usable locking means which are integrated but are separately accessible, one from the ingress side and the other from the egress side.